Watashi o aishite
by prototypehacker420
Summary: Psyche's finally done it and kidnapped his little suicidal raven Hachimenroppi. When begging for Roppi's love, Psyche could only take so much rejection before he well, snaps-! [Warning: Violence, smut in later chapters] Written by two authors.


_Ugh...my head..._ was the first thing on Roppi's mind when he regained consciousness some hours later. He didn't quite remember what happened, just that his head felt about as foggy as it did when he tried overdosing in hopes to end his life. _Yea. That was probably it. Just another failed suicide attempt._ He could hear muffled words nearby, assuming it was the nurses who had to pump his stomach out.../again/.

The little pink androids plan was very simple, particularly only simple to himself. Kidnapping the other male was the hard part, but the fun part was tying him to the bed, seeing his sleeping face brought a gleaming smile onto his features as he placed his hand on Roppi's cheek, "Neh, my Roppi-kun is so cute when he's asleep.~"  
Leaning closely to his face, he placed his hands beside the raven boy, if only he could get closer to his beloved pet. "I love you so much Roppi-kun~~" he giggled placing a small kiss on the others lips, he couldn't wait until he woke up, he wanted to hear his voice so badly.

The raven's eyes opened blearily at the warm sensation against his lips, the voice from before steadily becoming clearer and easier to understand. Roppi moved to sit up, grunting when he could hardly muster the energy to...or was he being restrained? He could hardly tell with his vision doubling. It felt like the entire room was still spinning.

Pink eyes lit up quickly at the sight of his love awakening, sitting straddled over the other in a childish manner the young boy grinned happily down at his victim. "Good morning my love~" Psyche giggled out playfully, hands flatly placed on Roppi's chest, glancing the other up and down pleased with his catch.

"You've been asleep forever Roppi-kun, I've missed your voice." Even if the other wasn't speaking, looking into the others dim red eyes were enough to send a shiver of fondness up the pink androids spine making him wiggle around on top of the other. His hands were placed back on the others face as he leaned back down for another kiss.

Roppi tried blinking the sleep out of his eyes. _That voice._..it certainly didn't sound like any of the nurses he had become well acquainted with during his stupid endeavors. But...there was really only one hospital that he was ever really carted off too after an attempt. Now that his vision was slightly getting better, he could see the room was decently dark...not at all like the bright lights in a hospital.

Then, he saw the pink android lean in from what seemed like out of nowhere. Roppi jolted a bit, hazy crimson eyes widening almost to the point of looking like dinner plates. No, not again. He got himself caught again by this _insane fluffball of doom_. And he couldn't seem to move his arms or legs, not to mention his torso was pinned underneath said _fluffball_. Roppi couldn't even turn his head away from the oncoming kiss...not without possibly angering the volatile android already.

Roppi sure looked happy to see Psyche, well at least that's what the small pink android liked to think about the others minor reaction. Keeping his hands firmly placed against the raven's cheeks, he grinned down at him, "You worried me so much, I thought you'd be out forever and than how would I show you how much I truly love you?~"

Thumbs gently caressed the boy's face as he continued to hold obsessively onto him, almost like he could possibly get up and run away which wasn't possible at this point.  
Giving a small pout as he tilted his head to the side, "What's wrong my love? You don't look happy to see me.~~"

"Would _you_ look happy to see someone who's threatened you time and time again? Look, just kill me and get it over with." The raven pulled at his bindings weakly. God, he still felt the effects of whatever was in his system. It was becoming clear that he had been drugged somehow...or the other found him before the paramedics did after his last attempt. _Fuck if he knew what happened with the room still spinning_.

"..." Psyche's eye twitched in a bit of aggravation, the little android, in his little world, thought it was inconsiderate that the raven below him showed no appreciation for Psyche 'saving' him.

Still though, the little pink android planted on a smile trying to keep his feelings of irritation deep within him, it never ended well 'for anyone' he thought about what to do about this situation while nuzzling against his 'pets' neck.. "Now now Roppi-kuunn~" his smile twitched as he sung those words, "I would never threaten you, I love you more than anything~! And if you're dead our love wouldn't be the same.~"

The raven scoffed and glared up at his face...if it'd stop moving too. Ugh. He was so fucked up this time. "Your _love_ isn't love at all. It's bloody _obsession_. And I should know since I've been chasing after Shizuo blindly for years!"

Roppi struggled against his bonds, growling as he tried to buck the android off of him. Feeling his weight over his stomach certainly wasn't helping. "Now get off and let me go already!"

 _'Chasing after Shizuo?'_ Psyche didn't even know that his love was after another, but that thought was quickly gone out of his mind when the word obsession rang through his ears. This was love, obviously the other was just...confused.

Getting up off Roppi, he nearly stumbled as his crazed confusion and 'obsession' began to only boil over. Hand reached out onto an end table, picking up a small mallet, trying to keep up his smile which only appeared weak and sad as he walked back over to his 'love'.  
"Roppi-kun doesn't know waht he's saying, I really really love him." The crazed raven had a hard time holding the mallet up threw his shaking hands, he wasn't obsessed, he was in love.

"You just don't get it, but I'll make you believe that my love for you is real~"

 _Shit._ Roppi really needed to learn to keep his damn mouth shut. Crimson eyes widened when Psyche staggered over to the table, picking up a small mallet from the top of it before turning back to him, those words being uttered so sweetly...and creepily to be honest.

It looked like there might've been blood stains on the handle of the mallet at one point and given how much he had gotten himself in these situations with the pink obsessed raven, it wouldn't end splendidly for him.

"Is it really love if you're hurting the person you _claim_ to _care_ about so much?" Roppi shook in a bit of regretful fear.

"You're hurting me~" The pink clad boy frowned even though he said his words once more in a sing song lyric. His other hand he placed on his own chest to act out the hurt in his 'heart', "How can I handle my true love thinking so bad of me, So now I have to punish the ones I love even if it hurts a little bit..."

In a way it was as if Roppi was _questioning_ his _love_ , this was ludicrous.

"Besides Roppi-kun." The young android went back to smiling, hitting his own hand with the weapon, "Is it really love if you don't love me back?" The laughter that came from deep within his stomach made him hunch over in a fit of insanity, "If Roppi-kun doesn't love me he can't be my love, just another broken pet...-" Quickly as the sentence ended the mallet flew up and slammed down on the others arm that was strapped down above his head.

Roppi flinched at the tone of his voice. That was never good. Psyche talked like that a lot, but usually there weren't always dark undertones. And the weapon didn't make his words any more comforting. He tried to defend himself, but he was helpless when his arms were bound over his head and his legs tied towards the end of the bed. The most he could do was squirm a little, but that only did so much. He could only watch as the mallet was swiftly brought down against him. The raven could only thank the stars that he wouldn't be able to see the impact, though he knew that Psyche was going to go for his limbs first. Incapacitate him so he couldn't run when he was untied. It seemed to happen a lot. However, not seeing it did not make it hurt any less. A loud cry came from his mouth as his body went rigid in pain, digging his nails into the palm of his other hand in a pathetic attempt to channel out the pain before it swallowed him.

Hand still tightly on the mallet, Psyche sighed almost pitifully, "I do not like to have to hurt you Roppi-kun," Tilting his head to the side he stared at the mallet in a lost state, if only his _pets_ would learn. Using his free hand, Psyche placed it over the others mouth to stop any cry outs of pain, he never liked that noise, but he also didn't like hurtful words that others spoke to him, _especially_ the ones he adored with no hesitation, such as the raven below him.

"But...if you insist on hurting my feelings I'll have no choice to _break_ you like you are breaking me my love.~" It was hard to keep a sad face on when he enjoyed looking at the raven so much, "But perhaps if you share your love with me, I'd only have to break you a little...3"

Roppi hissed back the pain, his body still rigid as the aftershocks of the blow echoed through his thin body. He felt Psyche place his hand over his mouth to muffle him. That was _just_ like him, muffling his cries of pain so nobody else knew what was really going on. Growling in a subdued anger, Roppi leaned up and bit the android's hand roughly, hoping to force him to take it away.

 **"Fuck off! I don't _want_ your damn love!"** The raven spat out, still full of spunk even when his arm was screaming in pain from the mallet blow. That was going to be a nice bruise that wouldn't go away after awhile. Hell, his arm might've even broken too.


End file.
